powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Guardianship
A title given to those who have been chosen or choose to protect a certain item, place, person, or concept and given the powers to do so. Alternate Names of Guardians *Chosen Ones *Heroes/Heroines *Peace Keepers *Protectors *Saviors *Sentinels Capabilities Guardians have taken/ been given responsibility to defend, protect and, if needed, avenge the focus of their protection, which can be an object, place, concept or person (throne/crown, village/gate/country/planet, love/good/harmony, royal heir/chose prophet) among other things. To do this, they gain enhanced physical and mental capabilities, many additional mystical or magical abilities, and often specific weapons/tools to help their cause. Universal Differences *In some universes, guardians do not deal with other worldly issues, but issues in their own world. *Guardians may need a series of challenges or tasks in or to be chosen. *Some may be chosen to be guardians due to their bloodline. *Some may choose to be guardians due to their sense of justice. *Some guardians may be blessed with the spirit of the chosen one before him/her. Applications *Combat Intuition. *Enhanced Combat **Weapon Proficiency *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition *Enhanced Senses **Danger Intuition **Supernatural Detection *Magic Variations *Most guardians gain special abilities that are beyond normal qualities. *May gain access to magical powers. *May gain access to elemental powers. *May gain access to ability to mimic different types of traits and characteristics. *Gain legendary and/or sacred objects. Associations *Mythical Mimicry Limitations *Guardian's power may be connected to a special object. *Given their reputation, guardians may be hunted down by evil. *May need to be trained if they have little to no knowledge of being a guardian. *Could become obsessed with the great power they posses. This is quite common in most fiction. *May need to be deemed worthy Known Guardians Gallery Legend of Zelda The Wind Waker Prolouge 3.png|The stories of the Hero of Time (Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time/Wind Waker) vanquishing Ganon. Mane 6.png|A glass painting of the Mane Six (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) after the defeat of Nightmare Moon. Avatar State.jpg|Being next in the Avatar Cycle, Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) has been chosen to keep balance in the human world. Phoenix Force.jpg|The Phoenix Force (Marvel) is one of the most strongest force in the Marvel Universe and needs a host to control its power. 297440-16740-jean-grey super.gif|Jean Grey (Marvel) is the host of the Phoenix Force. Charmed-04.jpg|The Charmed Ones (Charmed) are the three most powerful witches in the world, dedicated to protecting the innocent and ridding the world of evil. Angel1.jpg|As a servant of the Powers That Be, Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel) is dedicated to serving them and helping the helpless. 81349.png|As the Slayer, Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) exists to battle the supernatural forces of evil and save the human race. Guarding the Master Emerald.jpg|Knuckles the Echinda (Sonic series) is the last of his kind, sworn to protect the sacred Master Emerald from anything that can harm it. Green Lantern Corps.jpg|The Green Lantern Corps (DC comics) have existed for billions of years, sworn to protect the universe, and given special rings in order to do so. Chosen One.jpg|As explained in this picture, guardians and chosen ones are one in million people. Ninjago Zane.png|Zane (Ninjago), White Ninja of Ice. Ninjago Cole.png|Cole (Ninjago), Black Ninja of Earth. Ninjago Jay.jpg|Jay (Ninjago) Blue Ninja of Lightning. Ninjago Kai.png|Kai (Ninjago), Red Ninja of Fire. Elements of Harmony.png|The Mane Six (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) are the embodiments of the Elements of Harmony. As such, they represent the elements of honesty, kindness, laughter, generoisity, loyalty, and magic in order to protect harmony in all of Equestria. Items of Guardians Skyward Sword Master Sword.jpg|The Master Sword (Legend of Zelda series) Chaos Emralds.png|The Chaos Emeralds (Sonic series) Digimon Crests.png|The Digimon Crests (Digimon Adventure 01) True Dragon Sword.png|The Dragon Sword. (Ninja Gaiden) Heart of Kandrakar.jpg|The Heart of Kondrakar and the Aurameres. (W.I.T.C.H.) Elements_of_Harmony.jpg|The Elements of Harmony. (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Hylian Shield.png|The Hylian Shield (Legend of Zelda series) serves as the ulimate protection in Link's arsenal. Green Lantern Power Ring.jpg|The green lantern ring. (DC comics) Triforce of Wisdom.png|Princess Zelda's is the keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom (Legend of Zelda seires) Triforce of Courage.png|Link is the protector of the Triforce of Courage. (Legend of Zelda series) Four Golden Weapons.jpg|The Four Golden Weapons (Ninjago). Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Mimicry Category:Magic powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Good Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Christian Superpowers